With You By My Side
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: SpongeBob's out with Danny in Amity Park doing some late-night patrolling, and he's a little scared of what they might find. He's probably lucky Danny's such a wonderful friend... Inspired by a Tumblr post. Fic is of AO3 origin.


"D-Danny? Couldn't you have a-asked one of the others?"

SpongeBob kept quivering as he followed his noiret friend along the dimly lit streets of Amity Park. The night sky had bestowed itself upon the town but only a few hours ago, a black sky with specs of light scattered all around for all to see above them. The town seemed to have a new life whenever it was dark. To the sponge, it was nothing like Bikini Bottom, where the town would still shine brightly, keeping all potential monsters away.

Then again, he was often at the Krusty Krab working overtime, so what would he know?

But Amity Park, right now, was a completely different story. SpongeBob knew of all the ghosts that roamed menacingly throughout the city – he had taken care of them before, with Danny, Jimmy and Timmy. But that was different. They were a team, and for whatever reason, SpongeBob just had no clue that they were ghosts. Ghosts were one of his very many fears, alongside sea bears, swimming and losing his job.

But, of course, when Danny asked him for help, SpongeBob couldn't just turn him down! They were best friends! Very close with one another, they were. Therefore, it only stood to reason that SpongeBob would be all up by Danny's side, ready to help him out with whatever it was he wanted.

Danny turned around, stopping in his tracks. "I couldn't get ahold of them."

SpongeBob chuckled mentally to himself because only a few hours ago had he seen the two in Retroville. Upon meeting them already seated with their ice creams, he sat alongside them and ordered himself something sweet. It was a little awkward, though, because the two were just staring sheepishly at him as if he'd done something wrong; why, he could've sworn he saw Jimmy blush, and the boy genius was never one to be flustered! But no, they were perfectly fine, unless…

"You think they got secretly taken by The Syndicate?" SpongeBob asked, comically biting his nails.

The ghost boy chuckled, "I doubt it. We'd know if that happened."

"I guess you're right." SpongeBob said as he laughed, following Danny who continued to stroll along the street.

 _Be brave, SpongeBob._

SpongeBob's breaths seemed to deceive him, emitting his fear for all to hear. Creaks and moans could be heard no matter how hard the sponge tried to think of something else. Something that made them happy, that could distract him from the horrible things going on around him.

Danny.

He thought of the ghost-boy, closing his eyes and allowing an image of his friend to dominate his mind. He imagined the boy flying heroically as he saved numerous citizens from peril in the city. He thought also of the past adventures he had shared with the noiret, and how they had gotten incredibly close to one another. He thought of how Danny always made him feel confident, like when they had to defeat the Mawgu on Volcano Island in order to save the world. The thoughts seemed to help SpongeBob greatly. They were rejuvenating, and in themselves made him feel even more willing to help his friend out now.

BAM!

SpongeBob looked up, wincing as held his head. Danny was looking back at him with an expression that seemed to suggest concern, though it may have also been anticipation; perhaps the ghost boy had asked him something?

"SpongeBob? You okay?" Danny asked, bending down and holding out a hand for the sponge to take.

SpongeBob gladly took him up on the offer, and smiled, "Oh, sure! D-did you say something?"

"Oh, I was just saying that maybe the others are going off to defeat Crocker or Calamitous or something."

"As long as they're safe, I'm sure they're fine, right?" SpongeBob beamed, a wide grin spreading across his face as if there was no end.

"Right." Danny nodded.

SpongeBob felt like time had paused, for the two had been looking at each other for what felt like ages, their focus not faltering in the slightest. Maybe Danny was still a little worried about him after he let his own thought take over? Ah, he was such a sweetheart, that Danny, SpongeBob thought. A wonderful friend.

But then SpongeBob shrieked.

He swore he heard something! No way was he gonna let some monster eat him! He was far too chewy! As if by instinct, SpongeBob leaped into Danny, and as if an automatic reaction, the noiret's arms reached out to hold his companion.

Danny held SpongeBob up to his arms as he rest his yellow arms on the ghost boy's shoulders. "Relax, SpongeBob, it was just the wind."

"You sure?" SpongeBob asked. "Because ghosts are invisible and stuff, so they could always just blend in and then come out and scare you at any-"

Danny lifted a finger to the sponge's lips, silencing him almost immediately. "Shh." He hushed. "I'm sure. And besides, if anything were to get in your way, then I'm always here to get rid of it for you."

SpongeBob felt a tear coming on. That was the sweetest thing he'd heard all day! "Y-you would?"

"Of course."

SpongeBob blushed lightly, and only then had he noticed how close he was to the ghost boy's face. Their eyes especially were gazing into each other, blue eyes coming together and lightening up the mood.

Without thinking, SpongeBob leaned in, his cheeks still glowing a similar shade of red as his tie.

What was he doing?!

Danny seemed to chuckle silently and blush as well, his eyes slowing closing as the two slowly made their way to close the space between them…

Only to be interrupted by a loud growl.

Both Nicktoons opened their eyes, meeting each other's looks of concerns. Danny turned around slowly, a grotesque ghost of a slimy green staring coldly right back at him.

"Oh, great…" the ghost boy muttered as SpongeBob clutched onto his shirt, cowering on his chest. "Perfect timing, huh…"

"Danny…I'm scared…" SpongeBob mumbled.

"Don't worry," Danny said as he turned back to look back into the sponge's eyes. "I'm here."

SpongeBob giggled, as he and his friend got ready to fight the ghost.

And he wasn't scared either. After all, with Danny around, he didn't have to fear!


End file.
